Many business organizations have a network infrastructure to allow access to shared resources by many clients having multiple roles within an organization. For example, shared resources within a business organization may be utilized by a number of different departments such as legal, engineering, sales, human resources and the like. These resources typically include data and services which may be utilized for conducting research or creating documents. As the resources provided by many business organizations may be quite substantial, an organization may further provide clients access to a centralized “intelligent” directory for locating relevant resources or other resources of interest. The intelligent directory may be a high speed database which is connected to the various resources within an organization. The intelligent directory may then be manually accessed via a web-based query interface by a client, to search for desired information. Due to limitations in conventional directory technologies, clients utilizing a present-day directory may be required to peruse through a number of listings, including documents which are irrelevant to the client's role within the organization or which the client is not permitted to access, making the searching for and accessing of shared resources very time consuming and tedious. For example, with conventional directory technologies, clients do not know the various permissions which may be associated with documents they are searching for, nor are they given a starting point for accessing relevant documents which may be pertinent to the client's role within an organization. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.